Time Uninterrupted
by serindipitysays
Summary: For breckstonevailskier on Tumblr who submitted the following prompt to doctorroseprompts: "What if the Doctor and Rose's reunion wasn't interrupted by the Dalek? How does Journey's End change?"


"Please. Doctor. Please wake up." A soft voice called to him through the darkness. He felt even softer hands against his face, in his hair, above his hearts. He groaned and winced as the sound reverberated between his temples. He could feel a sharp pain spreading across the back of his head and knew a solid welt was growing there.

He slowly opened his eyes, thankful for the darkness of night that surrounded them. His vision was slightly blurred but he quickly realized it was due to a face full of blond hair rather than injury. He ran his fingers through Rose's tresses, reveling in its softness while tugging it gently to pull her away from where her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed, and her hair was wild from her running and their tumble in the street. Still, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Oh, Doctor!" His name was just a whisper between her lips. She held his face gently between her palms and bent down to place a kiss against his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor couldn't imagine why she was apologizing. He tried to think but his head still swam with pain. All he knew for certain was she had just saved his life. He had panicked when he'd seen the Dalek. He'd slowed to a stop, become a stationary target. If she had just been a bit slower, if she hadn't pulled him out of the way, well, the thought wasn't worth thinking about. Especially not when he was potentially suffering a concussion and he had an armful of Rose Tyler.

"Can you sit up?" She asked softly as she searched his face with her intense gaze. He nodded gently, careful not to jostle too much and inflame the pain behind his eyes. He barely blinked as she helped him up into a seated position, afraid if he closed his eyes she'd be gone when they opened again. His hand was still tangled in her hair and as he sat up he moved the other to her waist. Barely giving her a moment to adjust he pulled her into his lap to bury his face in her hair as he cradled her against his chest.

The position must have been uncomfortable for Rose, her legs skewed out to one side and her rear end cradled between his legs, but she didn't seem to care as the Doctor felt her grip at his lapels. She began to sob almost immediately, emotion he knew she must have been holding in for far too long. He could feel her racing heartbeat against his chest and he focused on the feeling, allowing it to envelope his mind and wipe away some of the fog and pain residing there. Her small voice was nearly lost in the fabric of his suit. He could just make out her repeated apology between the sobs wracking her body.

He brought both hands to her back and began to draw intricate circles against the leather of her jacket. Words he had not yet said but he felt building on the tip of his tongue. After a few moments he felt the trembling of her body subside and the grip on his lapels loosen as she melted into his touch.

"I love you." He said softly as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

He felt her stiffen, her breath catch, her heart stutter.

"I love you." He repeated as he placed a kiss against her temple.

"I love you." He mumbled against her skin as he trailed his lips across her forehead.

He placed his hands on either side of her face as he continued to trail his lips across her brow, her eyelids, her nose. He could taste salt on her cheeks and he pressed a kiss under her eyes and caressed the spot with his thumbs, erasing away the evidence of her tears.

When he finally pulled back enough to let his gaze rake over her features he felt his own breath catch at the intensity of the emotions held within her whiskey eyes. Her grin was blinding and his own bordered on manic as he felt her nuzzle into his hand against her cheek. He bent forward and placed his forehead gently against her own, simply happy to exist in the same space as her once again.

"This can't possibly be real." He heard her whisper, her voice a gentle breath across his skin. "I know I'll wake up. I always wake up."

"It's not a dream. It can't be. I won't let it be." The Doctor assured her earnestly. "I love you, Rose Tyler. I didn't get to say it before and I almost didn't get to say it now. If you'll let me I'll keep saying it for as long as it takes for you to believe it and then I'll keep saying it. You know, just in case."

Rose bit her lip and a pensive look crossed her face. The Doctor pulled back, worry crossing his own features.

"I think," She started before looking up at him with a tongue-touched grin, "It may take me forever to believe it."

The Doctor returned her smile as he slowly leaned towards her. When his lips were a breaths width from hers he whispered against them, "Then forever it will be."


End file.
